Our First Weekend Together No 2 in a series
by Billyjorja
Summary: Sara and Gil spend their first weekend together. Second story in a series of "Firsts"


Our First Weekend Together (No. 2 in a series)

Since they first got together on January 4th Grissom and Sara had not seen a lot of each other, they were either on different cases, or working double shifts. Aso they did not want anyone to suspect what had happened between them so Grissom was trying to keep them apart and not assigning them to the same cases. At the end of shift Wednesday night Grissom called her cell, "Hey Sara, we are both off this weekend do you still want us to go away together." "Of course I do," Sara says, "but I was not sure if you really meant it." "Yes, I meant it, I really do want us to be together away from Vegas, work, phones. I will pick you up after shift on Friday morning, we won't have to come back until Monday afternoon ready for shift." "OK, looking forward to it," Sara replied. She was happy that they were going to be together but she was also nervous, she had something to tell him and she did not know how he was going to take it, she knew she had to tell him if their relationship was to have any chance.

Grissom had already made arrangements with his friend to borrow the cabin for the weekend. John was going to make sure everything was OK and to stock up on food for them. Grissom was also looking forward to going but his insecurities were beginning to show. "Am I doing the right thing, am I rushing her? Oh come on Gil you know you want this, if you don't do it know you really will be too late."

Friday morning came and Grissom went to pick up Sara. During the drive they were both very quiet and also very nervous. They hardly spoke to each other and were both beginning to think that this was a mistake. "Sara are you OK with this, we can turn back if you want," Grissom says, disappointment showing in his voice. "No, I'm alright, just a bit nervous that's all," Sara replies.

They arrive at the secluded cabin in the mountains. "Wow, the cabin looks beautiful, and the area ....how did you find it," Sara says looking all around. "I told you, it's owned by a friend of mine, he lets me borrow it when I want to get away for a while. You are the first person I have ever brought with me," Grissom says. "Really," Sara says. "Yes, really," he replies. "Shall we go inside, John has stocked up on food, I told him you were a vegetarian." They go into the cabin and Sara is once again amazed how beautiful it is. She slowly walks around, something Grissom has seen her do at numerous crime scenes, inspecting all the rooms. "As you see there are two bedrooms," Grissom says looking at Sara. Sara looks back at him with her head on one side "Oh," "Well, I did not want to assume anything," he says looking into her eyes. "Assume away Gil, I want to be with you," she says nervously. Grissom lets out a huge sigh of relief, "Good."

After they unpack Gil suggests a walk then something to eat. They leave the cabin, hand in hand, and explore the area around the cabin. "Gil, there is something I need to tell you before this relationship goes any further," Sara says tentatively, "do you mind if we go back to the cabin and talk." "Noooo," Grissom replies with panic in his voice.

They get back to the cabin and Sara makes some tea. "Sit down Gil, this is going to be very hard for me so please do not interrupt," Sara says. With that said she starts to tell Gil all about her childhood, her parents, her mother killing her father, her being taken into care and the foster homes she was sent to. Gil is so taken aback by what she is telling him he could not have interrupted even if he had wanted to. To say he was shocked would have been an understatement. Sara talked for two hours, after about half an hour Gil took hold of her hand, he would occasionally wipe a tear from her face. "So Gil, now you know all about me, if you do not want this relationship to go any further I will understand. I want you to know that you are to first person I have ever told this to so you can see how much I trust you," Sara says really beginning to cry now. "Oh Sara, I am so sorry that all that happened to you but it makes no difference to me, I love you for who you are, what happened to you was terrible but it has made you the person you are, the person I love and will always love," Gil says taking her in his arms. "I had to tell you Gil, I did not want to start a relationship then you find out and not want me, that would break my heart," Sara sobs into his chest. "I will always want you, I always have wanted you, what you have told me will only make us stronger," he says as he is holding her tight. "Thanks Gil, for being so understanding, I love you, always have and always will, you make me feel loved and more importantly, safe," she says starting to kiss him.

Sara suggests another walk so they can both clear their heads. They walk out the cabin and start down a trail which leads to a lake. They find somewhere to sit, Gil puts his arm around her shoulder, "I'm glad you felt you could talk to me," he said. "Yes, so am I," Sara said snuggling into his shoulder. "Are you hungry," Gil asks her, "there is a nice restaurant a little further down here." "Yes, I am, shall we go," Sara said getting up and pulling Gil with her.

After they eat they go back to the cabin. "Sara, if you want I can sleep in the other bedroom, I will not push you into doing something you don't want to do," Gil says. "No, I want to be with you but I have not had sex in a long time," Sara whispers. "I have not either, I do not believe in casual sex, sex without love is pointless, it makes you sad. Anyway I don't want to have sex with you I want to make love to you," he says getting very embarrassed. Sara walks up to him and takes him in her arms and whispers, "I love you so much, I want you so much, if you are ready so am I."

They walk to the bedroom, inside they slowly undress each other, savouring every touch and look. When they are both naked he gently lifts her up and puts her on the bed where he joins her. They look deep into each others eyes and gently caress finding out what pleases each other. "Oh Sara, I want you so much," he says as he kisses her lips then on down her body. "Gil, please make love to me, I have waited so long I need you now," Sara says. "I want you just as much," he says as he starts to slowly enter her. When they have showed their love for each other, they are both exhausted and just lay in each others arms getting their strength back.

"Sara, that was wonderful, what I said about sex without love making you sad really is true. You make me so happy I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Gil says caressing her face. "I feel the same Gil, thank you for being so gentle and loving, I want to spend the rest of my life with you also," Sara says kissing the hand that is caressing her face.

The rest of the weekend they spend their time exploring, sitting by the lake and making love. Before they leave Gil gives Sara a key to his townhouse so that she can stay anytime she likes. "You are going to see a lot of me then," Sara says thanking him. "That is the plan my dear," he says chuckling. They have decide that they are going to keep their relationship a secret from the rest of the team, they know it will be difficult but that is what they want as they are both very private people.

When they get back to Las Vegas they drive to his townhouse before they have to get ready for shift. "Can I use my key?" Sara says giggling. "There is nothing I would like more," Gil says picking her up and carrying her to the door.

The End


End file.
